


Coffee for closers

by HEBEPHOH



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEBEPHOH/pseuds/HEBEPHOH
Summary: Планы — не самая сильная сторона Мингю.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu





	Coffee for closers

  
Мингю представлял это себе несколько иначе. 

Он планировал признаться, открыться, надеялся, очевидно, получить ответ. 

Совсем не планировал проливать чашку давно остывшего кофе на Сынгвана и убегать, оставляя того в растерянности посреди кафе. 

Мингю представлял себе все совсем иначе, и он полностью уверен в том, что с Сынгваном ему больше никогда не стоит не пересекаться. Никогда не стоит пытаться заговорить с ним и абсолютно никогда не стоит попадаться тому на глаза. 

Мингю так сильно в этом уверен, что ему почти смешно, когда он прячется в кабинке туалета того же кафе, а Сынгван — прямо за дверью и не один. Вообще, Мингю забежал сюда, когда заметил входящего в кафе Сокмина. И нет, Мингю не боится Сокмина. 

Ну, или совсем чуточку. 

Тени под дверью кабинки останавливаются, и Мингю слышит шум, создаваемый водой из-под крана. 

Неудивительно, он опрокинул на Сынгвана почти все содержимое своего латте. 

— Этот придурок даже не извинился, ведь так? — шипит Сокмин. Мингю не сразу понимает, что Сынгван перед ответом шмыгает. 

— Все в порядке, — уверяет он друга. 

Сокмин фыркает. 

— Конечно, в порядке, — совсем не убежденно тянет Сокмин. — И ты в порядке, и твоя любимая футболка в порядке, и этот придурок Ким будет в порядке, когда я доберусь до него, — Сынгван не отвечает, громко сопя, и Сокмин тяжело вздыхает: — Ты ему все прощать будешь?

— Мингю-хен не плохой, — тихо произносит Сынгван, и у Мингю сердце замирает от собственного имени. 

— Не плохой, когда сторонится и уходит, стоит тебе показаться. Не плохой, когда постоянно пялится, когда не считает нужным извиниться за свой же промах, — перечисляет Сокмин. — Точно не плохой, верно подметил.

Сокмин жалеет о своих словах в ту же секунду. Он обнимает Сынгвана, позволяя тому уткнуться себе в плечо. Сынгван всхлипывает, и Мингю прячет лицо в ладонях. 

Совсем не так он себе это представлял.

***

Это происходит после выходных. 

Можно сказать, это было неизбежно, учитывая, что они учатся вместе. Почти вместе — все же Сынгван на год младше, но он близко общается с некоторыми одноклассниками Мингю, например, с тем же Сокмином. 

Во время большого перерыва, они в столовой: Сынгван за столиком со своими друзьями, а Мингю у стенки — отсчитывает секунды до порыва своей смелости. 

Он идет уверенно напрямик, потому что свернуть сейчас и спрятаться в кустах он больше не может себе позволить. Первым его замечает Сокмин, но чужой хмурый взгляд только убеждает Мингю в его решении. 

Выражение лица Сынгвана одновременно испуганное и взволнованное. Мингю останавливается в шаге от него и делает глубокий вдох. 

Планы, если говорить честно, никогда не были лучшей чертой Мингю. Он был отличным исполнителем, но продумывать все наперед, чтобы предвидеть будущее, — не для него. 

Когда он бьется лбом с попытавшимся встать Сынгваном, первая его мысль — что он опять все испортил и что ему нужно держаться подальше от Сынгвана для собственного блага Бу. Вторая мысль заключается в том, что он мог причинить сильную боль Сынгвану, потому что столкновение вышло смачным. 

Мингю испуганно смотрит на Сынгвана, игнорируя собственную боль, и натыкается на чужой обеспокоенный взгляд. 

Мингю сглатывает, вспоминая заготовленную речь с извинениями, но ощущает на себе десятки взглядов и чувствует, как горят щеки и кончики ушей. 

Он смотрит прямо на Сынгвана, паникует и беспомощно открывает и закрывает рот. 

И он точно никогда не представлял, что сможет так просто взять Сынгвана за руку и увести отсюда подальше от всеобщего внимания. 

Сокмину бы крикнуть им вслед и остановить лучшего друга, чтобы тот еще хотя бы день не прощал парня, но привлекать еще больше нежелательного внимания не хотелось. Когда он отворачивается обратно и сталкивается взглядом с сидящим напротив него Минхао, Сокмин закатывает глаза, но все же признает чужую правоту.  



End file.
